Episode 01
is the first episode of Ore no Nōnai Sentakushi ga, Gakuen Rabu Kome o Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru. It was aired on October 9, 2013. Summary A normal day for Kanade Amakusa; picking up a dog and a keychain to give it to their respective owners. Upon finding a pervy magazine lying on the ground, he decided to take a little peek at the magazine like normal, while being cautious to keep his image clean. He manages to take a peek with the help of the wind until he is forced to choose between these two choices: ① “Press it againts your face and smell it” ② “Eat it” He resists to choose one of the absurd choices, nicknamed by him as “Absolute Choice”, resulting him to experience a tremendous headache. He then reluctantly chooses the first choice, “Press it against your face and smell it” and the choices disappeared afterwards. Unfortunately for Kanade though, he is seen by two elementary students who later call him as a pervert before running off while laughing at his misfortune. The story returns back to Kanade who encountered his neighbor who is also a housewife that lives next to him, Daiko Gondou, an unappealing woman whom usually flirt with him every day in the morning and in the evening as he goes to and from school after a long montage about the historical choices that people made in the past. Kanade reluctantly converses with her for a short moment before escaping with his reasoning of wanting to go to school. He met up with his fellow classmate who sits behind him, Furano Yukihira, after reaching the class and greets her. Furano goes to straight to acting up weirdly like how she usually is; such as making bug jokes and describing Kanade as a “maggot” with her reasoning be “there will be a disaster involving bugs”. He is then suddenly forced to choose between: ① “Ask her if you can touch her boobs” ② “Ask her to touch your boobs” Eventually, he chooses the second choice, but luckily for him, the one who he just asked is Furano, a girl who is always weird in many ways. In the end, it resulted her in making a long comment about it and confidently admitted that she always wanted to say the word "boobies". But, that doesn't last long for Kanade as expected, since a different set of choices appear: ① “Ask her if you can touch her boobies” ② “Ask her to touch your boobies” Again, he reluctantly chooses the second choice, resulting Furano to stop talking with him since he used an obscene word and sit on her chair, much to his chagrin. Out of sudden, Ouka Yuuouji, his fellow classmate who sits beside him, jumped from the window into the class and lands between the two. She cheerfully greeted Kanade with "Amacchi" while he commented to her that she just climbed the second floor like nothing. After that, she flipped her bag upside down to show him the reason she can't get through the gate like normal, as she brought some products that are still in the planning phase from her father's company. She also added that the company wanted to hear opinions from her friends. One of their friends asked Ouka about a product named Abazuren Z and she responded to her by saying hat it's a Viagra marketed for bored housewives. She also revealed that sh put some of it in her mother's food that resulted her to say something like “Ouka...do you want a little sister?”. While her friends were amazed by that, Kanade cried out saying what had she done to a former idol. Ouka then claimed that her mother was a former idol and now she's a wise news commentator, which actually much worse as remarked by him. After that, they looked onto another product called Money Maker that can produce bills, in which Furano tried to take it. With Furano was continuing her bug jokes, Ouka gave him a product named as Animal Candy, candies that were made from disclosed ingredients and looked exactly like bugs. That revelation caused both Furano and Kanade to vomit. After Furano vomits, she joked about her having morning sickness, prompting Kanade to shout “Can't you tell a more convincing lie?!”. The other girls then freaked out and begin to avoid him after hearing that. Another set of choices pops up: ① “Strip off your top and shout like a true Japanese man” ② “Strip off your bottom and shouts like an Amazon warrior” Kanade reluctantly strip off his clothes while standing in front of Furano and Ouka. Unfortunately, he didn't comply the rest of the command and resulted him to get a headache. Kanade remarked that this was the reason for him to be called as one of the Reject Five for the sole reason of "he can't help it" by the school. He proceeded to run around the class while shouting loudly like a real man, completely complying the command. However, the teacher, Utage Douraku, came at the worst time to start the homeroom and saw him shirtless in front of her eyes. They exchange a short conversation and then Utage dragged him out of the class to the Counseling Office. After they arrived, both of them started to talk about the Absolute Choices that had appeared. Utage remarked that the choices this time was quite vulgar than usual while texting a message to Furano. She soon told Kanade to head back to class in less than a minute if he didn't want his shirt to be burned by Furano, much to his hurry. In the evening, Kanade went home from his school while thinking about how tired he was and met with Daiko who had a strange affection towards him. She got close to Kanade and act like a wife who had waited for her husband to come back while poking his chest. Then, a set of choices appeared: Addressing Daiko: ① “Please hold me” ② “Please hold me and let your primal instincts take over” Kanade remarked how the choices weren't that different and received a tremendous headache for picking the choices late. He unwillingly chose the first choice and ended up breaking some bones after Daiko hugged him hard in delight. She then went back home after thanking him for the treat. Moments later, the clouds began to reshape itself into a set of choices for him: ① “A beautiful girl falls from the sky” ② “Gondou Daiko-san falls from the sky” Kanade made a comment about the laws of the physics were meaningless in front of the Absolute Choices, and that would mean whatever choice he picked, it would happen as it says. Terrified by being crushed by Daiko, he, once again, selected the first choice by going with the process of elimination. Afterwards, the clouds began to return itself to normal and a blonde girl fell from the sky, landing on top of Kanade in a human bridge position. She asked him if he's Kanade Amakusa and he responded by saying how did she knew his name together with her identity. The girl then claimed that she came to save him while doing a cute gesture. Kanade then remarked that he's facing a rather troublesome situation resulted from the choices he had made. Characters *Kanade Amakusa *Daiko Gondou *Furano Yukihira *Ouka Yuuouji *Class Representative *Utage Douraku *Chocolat (Not yet named) *Kyouka Yuuouji *Seira Kokubyakuin (cameo) *Souga Shishimori (cameo) *Konagi Yawakaze (cameo) Titles Selection Story Advanced Notice * Aria * Kohime * Louise Episode 2 Advance Notice = Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the light novel, Kanade first met the unnamed blonde-haired girl during his way to the school, while in the anime, he met her near the end of the day. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Franchise